User talk:Eleytheria
Welcome Hello! :) Because the wiki is so active and was without dedicated Admins for a long time, I'm sorry to say that at the moment we don't actually have our own working help pages (they are being written though!). For the moment, you're best looking at the official Wikia help pages - they should be able to show you how to use the wiki code. If you can't find what you're looking for there, try taking a look at Wikipedia's own help pages. Beyond that, looking at how others use the wiki code in their articles is always useful - and of course, the Admin team is happy to help whenever you need us. :) With regards to diplomatic contacts, most new nations will generally browse the wiki and find micronational states they feel are in tune with them. You should offer serious thought to joining both the Grand Unified Micronational and the Organisation of Active Micronations] also, which will provide you with a wealth of new diplomatic contacts to explore. The GUM and the OAM are the equivilent to the United Nations in this community, and each organisation has its own special advantages and disadvantages. Both organisations provide help for new nations, in different ways (for example, the GUM has a number of prominent economists). You may also want to contact established nations like the Federal Republic of St.Charlie, the Democratic People's Republic of Erusia and the Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 - these are micronations with a strong presence in this community and they should be able to help you find new diplomatic contacts. Sometimes these nations, because of their size and the respect they enjoy, will offer special assistance to younger ones. If you can't find a nation's e-mail, try leaving a message on their talk page, or the talk page of the user that made their article (you can discover who did this by going to the "History" tab and looking at the very first edit, which will be last in the listing). Thirdly, we don't have a strict set of guidelines unlike most wikis, mostly because of the sheer difficulty in enforcing them in a micronational experiment. However, it's usually good to look at articles about Erusia and St. Charlie if you want to create high-quality articles of your own - all of these articles are by Administrators and follow a general guideline. Looking at wikipedia articles on nations like the United States, the United Kingdom or the People's Republic of China is also helpful - these all have a detailed series of articles to draw inspiration from. With regards to signing, you can sign your name by simply typing four tildes in the editor (rich text or code - it'll work in both) like so: ~~~~. This will produce a signature with a time stamp. Usually it's best to put two dashes infront as well (--~~~~). I hope this helps! Feel free to ask if you need anymore help. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 20:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Quick friendly warning Hello again! I'm aware you're new to micronationalism and this community, so I figured I should give you a little bit of a head's up that your essay on micronational Communism might attract a fair bit of'' attention''. It's superbly written by the way - dear God do we need more writers like you on this wiki! There's a very strong Communist presence in this community (two of the largest, oldest and most successful nations in the community are both Communist States) and two of the community's "elder statesmen" and most respected leaders, Philip Fish and Robert Lethler are both dedicated Communists. There are few nations in the community that'' haven't'' been effected by Communism in someway. I know you've published the essay in good faith to stimulate intellectual debate, but I just want you to be aware of the fact it isn't going to get the warmest of welcome and you'll probably face a harsh reply from Robert Lethler (if he decides it's worth his time) that's at least five times as long. Robert doesn't really understand the meaning of "good faith" in cases like this! I just thought you might want a bit of warning before the dogs rear their heads, so you have an idea of what you might be in for and don't get taken by surprise. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 15:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello To Eleytheria, greetings: We would be glad to immediately initiate informal friendly relations with your nation. However, as Eleytheria was founded rather recently, I think that we should wait before starting formal diplomatic relations, as is the policy of the Austenasian Foreign Office. In perhaps a month or two, I may contact you again to discuss a Treaty of Mutual Recognition. In the meantime, I wish Eleytheria the best of luck. Warm regards, HI&MH Crown Prince Consort Jonathan of Moylurg and Austenasia 06:47, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey there. First of all, since I still didn't, I shall present myself. I'm Cajak, also known as Alexander Reinhardt, Prime Minister of St.Charlie and Admin of this Wiki. I rollbacked your edit because the newsfeed is generally used for important but relevant news. I am not saying that the founding of a micronation is not relevant, at all, but since a lot of micronations are founded every day, we decided not to use the newsfeed for stuff like that. I hope I answered to your question. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 14:56, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe join? Hello your Highness, Im Bradley of Dullahan, Vice-Chairman of the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance, I dont know if your Conservative but if you are i would ask you to join (if you wish) our orginasation. Also i aplaud your esay, its great, Communism is easely corrupted and is an nice utopia but cant be realised and has some flaus in freedom. Regards, Duke Bradley of Dullahan Diplomatic Relations Response Thank you for the offer, but we must respectfully decline. We feel no need to enter into a military alliance with your nation, as of yet, but we will offer formal recognition of your nation, as well as'' trade rights''. We hope that our two nations may live peacefully for many years to come. : -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 19:30, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Reply So, what are the terms of your alliance? : -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 17:50, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply : Ah, a formal friendship. Very well, the Kingdom of Theodia accepts your proposal of the above mentioned terms. Should the above terms change, please notify us so that we can reconsider our agreement. May our two kingdoms live long and peacefully! : : The signature of King Svenn I of Theodia : -Dinns Þjods wo Þeodia 17:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic protest from A1 To Charles I of Eleytheria: Diplomacy is not normally conducted via MicroWiki for A1 but, in this case, we cannot find an email address or other means of contacting you. The Most Glorious People's Republic of A1 wishes to submit this formal diplomatic protest at the recently published anti-Revolutionary attack on our ideology. I'm sure Mr. Lethler and other comrades across the MicroWiki community will have more to say on the finer points of Communism and Marxism, but we are most offended by the numerous statements 'identifying' Communism as Fascism. You have, in fact, made a very common mistake - confused Socialism with Communism. We wish to make it known to you that Communism is not control by the State, as you incorrectly maintain, but it is control of the people, where there is not State to control, in Communist Utopia. This Utopia is what Communism aims to achieve; it being the final stage in Marx's Stages of Revolution. Socialism is the second last step in these stages, Communism being the last. We also wish to protest against the strongly worded ad hominem attacks against our ideology, without any foundation or evidence. We list a few here: *"So, in essence, we find that there is hardly anything communism can do. In micronationalism, it does not work towards the benefit of the people at all. It works toward greater bureaucracy and more stuff to do, to say it bluntly." *"It is just a re‐iteration of the classical imperialist culture. Instead of titles you get ranks and abbreviations, instead of crown jewels you get hammer and sickle. Again, to put it bluntly: Same Shit, Different Ideology." *"If one says, “communism”, the first thing that comes to the mind of many people is “human rights abuses”, “torture”, “Gulag”, “suppression of free thought” or likewise." *"Communism isn’t the opposite of fascism. Communism itself, quite often, is fascist". I implore you to apologise for and retract the offensive statements throughout this essay. I, of course, respect your right to freedom of speech etc, but these statements are very offensive to us and, I suspect, to other Communist micronations, especially seeing as they are without substance, without evidence and without truth. "I would like to say though that this essay is in no way a generic piece of criticism against communism and socialism per se". Like Nemkhavia, I beg to differ. Also, you may not realise it, but this was particularly bad time to post something like this. We have just sorted out an ideological conflict of interest very recently, and attacks like this certainly do not help the situation. Please email me back at: chairman@republicofa1.net Sir. Philip Fish A-One 23:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Aegis Alliance You have been accepted into the Aegis Alliance.Souranply 18:49, June 11, 2010 (UTC) HELP ME Who is this Dresdner person and why am I supposed to be him?!--Eleytheria 11:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) He's an awsome guy. You should be proud to be him.Souranply 11:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What is going on?? If he is awsome, why am I blocked for apparently being him, and please could someone tell me why I am supposed to be him anyway??--Eleytheria 12:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I was being sarcastic. Mark Dresner was and maybe still is the most evil and vile of all Micronational Officials. You are suspected of being him for classified reasons. Just cooperate with officials and stay calm and this may blow over.-Souranply 12:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, great. I didn't even get the chance to put our newest blog post in the Internet newsfeed, and it was quite important. Hm, well. I hope this can get regulated soon, else I can't put our election results on here...--Eleytheria 12:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : So far, no officials have asked me anything, and you know, I'm getting a little tired of being accused of something I didn't do. Now I read up on the guy, I see what your "intelligence" might be. Is it that my IP address isn't from Vienna? Maybe, if you people would actually read what I write, you would know that I moved to Bonn last year. My father works for the Lufthansa and was promoted, so he had to go to the headquarters in Cologne. We live in northern Bonn but our internet is from Lufthansa, who get it from the ISP "NetCologne" which is why my address appears to be from Cologne. : Now if people would have the friendliness to unblock me, I would be very happy. God, what is it with this community and paranoia? From what I've read, for God's sake he's 14! What's he going to do? Tell his mummy that those people on the internet are mean to him? Right. Not like he's going to blow up you're homes. And now you're stipulating that everybody from the general Cologne area is evil just because he was? Give me a break! : Yours annoyedly, : --Eleytheria 05:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : Honestly, I dont think you are him. If no further proof springs up between now and tommorow, I will unblock you on the forums. I also have advise that could help you get unblocked here.Souranply 11:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : :::I have no idea what the heck is goin on. You are not like Dresner at all! This seems oddly like a set up from the leftists trying to shame the ICA. : :::Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 13:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Recognition & Alliance Will you recognize Istoria, & be allies with us? we're willing. Max Kasbar, King of Istoria M.J.K. 00:14, June 14, 2010 (UTC) : I would rather wait til I am unblocked from here, to not cause any further trouble. But once I am unblocked, we would be very happy to :-)--Eleytheria 05:08, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Request to Ptrcancer Estimated Ptrcancer, I would like to request that you unban me, since an overwhelming majority of nations have now recognised that the Dossier published by Mr. Lethler earlier on based on inconclusive and lapidary evidence and thus agree at least to some extent that this ban is quite unjustified. Yours sincerely, W. Danforth --Eleytheria 15:42, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Given general sentiment of the community and other Admins, your ban will be lifted. However, for the moment, we will insist all of your articles have the Dubious template on them. This is a fair compromise between both sides. We can review whether or not the Dubious template is still felt necessary in a month's time. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 16:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Fair enough. I assume I should also add it to any new articles I create? --Eleytheria 17:21, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Yep. Well, any to do with Eleytheria. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 17:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC All right then, let's do this in phases to make sure both sides are happy. You can remove them from all your articles except William Danforth and Charles I for now. If nothing else comes forward by let's say Aug 7th then you can remove them from those articles as well. I think that's fair and probs for the best in this case. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 00:01, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Relations Have you read the reply on my talk page? --Yowuza 17:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) what did you do! what did you do, how did you erase all the posts from today? Jaxson25 23:26, August 1, 2010 (UTC) excuse me for felling that that a threat on DRCI is new worthy! also, did you even have a pole to see if "nobody really cares" or if It is enteresting to some people? War is a serious undertaking and people should now about it. Even if they are a joke we are at war so could you please treat it as a real threat to DRCI. Jaxson25 00:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Antarctica Your Imperial Majesty, the Most Honourable Sir Charles I, etc., etc., etc., As monarch of the Principality of Sylvania, I assure you that my assertion of claiming the entire continent of Antarctica was not meant as an act of aggressive imperialism. Rather, it was in response to what Sylvania regards as the radical government of the Federated States of Antarctica's equally aggressive policy in claiming all of the continent. True, the FSA has sixteen legal claims; and Sylvania is also interested in peacefully staking a claim in the uninhabitated continent without interrupting or violating the sovereignty of other claims. If the peaceful entity that is the Antarctic Micronational Union , we will consider relinquishing our claim over all the continent. Again, the statement of claiming the continent was not in agression to the other nations which reside there, but in the FSA's unlawful claim of the entire continent. With best regards, His Serene Highness, John Thomas I, Prince of Sylvania Emperor of Antarctica , Protector of Serenity and Tranquility, etc. Dubious Could you please tell me the reasons behind putting a dubious template on one of our articles. Instead of placing it without explaining why. Thank you Vitcash 18:33, October 4, 2010 (UTC) The Kingdom of Emerald Isle page was also marked the same. why? King Jackson Alexander I 22:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Dubious Template on Emerald Isle! How DARE YOU??!!! Mr. Danforth, you're questioning Emerald Isle's seriousness and factual information after what you did? Hypocrite! I can fully vouch that their numbers, foreign relations, and other information is completely accurate and factual. They are a close ally and we will stand by that! Good day! ~'Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow', Starland 04:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :I do not necessarily condemn on condone the template, but please keep the tone civilised (that applies to everyone btw). § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 04:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) You can vouch all you want to. I could vouch that Eleytheria is real and actually has citizens in Vienna. That doesn't make it true. And so long as the community finds the information dubious and evidence to the contrary cannot be obtained, the template must remain. Yours, --Eleytheria (T / B / ) 05:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) But it is true. Every bit of information on that page is factual and I demand you remove it. Or at the very least put the same template on Eleytheria's page if has not been done already. Because you, good sir, are not a serious micronationalist. Or at least I don't consider you one. After what you admitted to, I cannot take you serious. I cannot forgive you. Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 05:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh just be quiet, will you? I positively don't care about the nonsense you babble. If you are more serious than me, then I'm Josef Stalin. Starland is a one person micronation as well, and there was a time you admitted that, and then the notice disappeared and you said it never existed. So go figure. At this time we cannot believe anything you say, I'm sorry.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 16:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) When the hell did we say that? Whever you got that was a hunk of garbage. I'll have you know that I am a very good friend of the former King Nik and can fully vouch for every single person and the legitimacy of this country. If you look on our website: republicofstarland.webs.com, you will find pictures of myself, the Prime Minister, the President and several other members and Provincial Governors of our nation. They are fully aware and fully committed to this nation. You will also find a photo of General Hart with President Jessica Godinez and the Berryessa Special Admin District Chief Executive Ramon Godinez. This nation is NOT a one man micronation and is completely legitimate. ~'Madam 'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, 01:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sure you said your nation was completely legitimate when Nik Hart was in power as well... : Aldrich Lucas talk 06:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : Actually, we were kinda forced to say that. In reality, we knew he was a complete (excuse my language) a bastard but it was political suicide for us to say anything about him. When the MicroWiki forced his abdication, you all opened the doors for us and freed us from his evil regime. While the country was a constitional monarchy, he was still very active in the government and made decisions and committed acts against the constitution. So no, we were not a legitimate even if we claimed we were. We may not seem legitimate to some, but we are legitimate in our minds and in the minds of several micronations such as Emerald Isle, Calsahara, Dorzhabad, Flandrensis, and a few others. But I will admit, our country still has some growing up to do but we all kinda do in our different ways. Because, really, are any of us completely and truely 'legitimate'. The main reason we create micronations is to actively show our independence and right to freedom of expression. We are never truely legitmate except to ourselves. Like in Yabloko's case: You are a micronation in Australia, correct? Does the Aussie government truely recognize you as a legitimate nation? No. Neither does the United States or the State of California in the case of Starland. I don't know if I'm making any points, I'm just rambling. Its late at night in Starland and I'm getting tired. ~'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow' 07:05, October 10, 2010 (UTC) uslssr I'll be re-wording the page as it does looking back as though we kept him in custody :P Vitcash 09:18, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My apologies for the way I've acted. Its just we got very angry that you posted that video without asking our permission. We forgive you for it, but just ask that in the future you consult us first. Now, I apolgize for my actions. I did not mean for it to get that out of hand. I should have spoke to you directly and addressed why I was angry in the first place. Its just, I thought Kyng Fyrst was a big voice in the community and, as a fellow friend, he was the first person I went to. I also knew that Mr. Reinhardt was the Admin so I did address it with him. I realize now that I should've just told you directly how I thought about it and we could've settled the matter then and there. I agree my actions were foolish and amateurish, something I try to abstain from. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused myself, you and this community. I promise, it won't happen again. ~''Madam ''Secretary of State Victoria Bristow, Starland 19:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Area Hey Sebastiano, just wondering if you had a more precise value for Eleytheria's claimed area instead of approx. 7km... If you don't that's cool. --SerCenKing Talk 15:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) : I did, and I told either Alexander Reinhardt, James Lunam or both.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 18:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Question I have always had a question: You have had numerous pseudonyms, and the only one not investigated was Simon Earnest. He replaced you for a short period, and then you replaced him. So who is Simon Earnest? Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 14:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) : A fictitious persona like every other person I mentioned after September 2009.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 16:22, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Why was he replaced by Ann Sophie, and why did he have terrible English skills, unlike Ann Sophie? ::--Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 17:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Either there was no reason for it, or I can't remember. Fact of the matter is, he was insignificant.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 18:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Greetings Hello, my friend. How have you been doing lately? It's quite interesting to see you've joined Zealandia. Anyone is welcome to constructively contribute here. :) Also Frederic I of Pristinia has been restored. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 17:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Hi. Just to let you know, m-crowiki.org.uk is much better than this pile of shit disguised as a wiki, seeing as it has more up-to-date information and a larger user base. You're probably just jealous of .org.uk and sad that you're banned >:^). Also, Philip Fish says you need serious mental help, Thealpha. His Imperial Majesty, Kuri I, Tsar of the Empire of Gishabrun 19:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) : Just to let you know, I shall not dignify this with a proper response. Just because you can't find it within yourself to have a mature discussion without resorting to swearing, I don't see why I should do the same.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 18:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC)